Criminal Minds Christmas
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: It's Christmas at the BAU, come see how the celebrate together. HP JRo MG RA
1. Hotch's Happy News

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with a shock for all those who know me well. This is the first chapter of my Criminal Minds Christmas story. Now why is this a shock, you ask? Because I am a Scrooge when it comes to Christmas. At least up until the day itself. I don't know why but I am. So the fact that I'm writing a Christmas story is SO OOC for me. Anywho, onto the actual story, it's Christmas time in the BAU and everyone's happy. The team has two weeks off for the holidays, they're all celebrating together and Hotch gets Jack for the whole week of Christmas.(E/N: Hmm, wonder what Haley's doing....) Follow the BAU family along that week and watch them celebrate Christmas BAU style. Have fun!

Side note, like my Thanksgiving story, this will also take place in season four.

Disclaimer:*writing letter to Santa* I want Hotch and Morgan and Dave and...*scratches out list* I want the WHOLE thing! (E/N: *sitting on desk* You know that Santa isn't real and you would need to send that to the producers. *holds up list consisting of names: AJ Buckley, Matthew Gray Gubler, Eric Szmanda and Rory Cochrane* Like this. *puts in envelope addressed to CBS office*)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch hung up his office phone feeling a lot happier about things then he had in a while. Not only was his whole team celebrating Christmas together at Dave's cabin but Haley had just told him that Jack wants to spend the whole week with him and Emily and Haley was just fine with it. So in a little over an hour Haley would be bringing Jack to the office to spend the week with his father. Thankfully this was the last day the team was working until after the New Year thanks to the head of the FBI who decided the team could use the break. Standing, Hotch made his way out of his office and over to Dave's.

"Hey Dave, got a second?" Hotch asked.

Dave closed the folder he had open and waved Hotch in. "Given the look on your face, of course."

Hotch laughed and walked in, taking up one of the chairs in front of Dave's desk."I just got off the phone with Haley."

Dave frowned. "You don't normally look so chipper after a talk with her so this must be good."

Hotch nodded. "It is. It would seem Jack told his mother that he wants to spend the week of Christmas with me and Emily and surprisingly Haley has ok'd it and will be dropping Jack in about an hour."

Dave just stared at the man he considered to be his brother for a second. "I'm sorry, what?"

Hotch laughed again. "You heard me."

Dave cleared his throat and stood up. He held up a hand to Hotch, telling him to wait a second while he stuck his head out of his office.

"Emily! Get in here." Dave said.

Emily stood with a frown and after exchanging a confused look with Reid and Morgan, made her way into Dave's office. She saw Hotch's relaxed smiling face and became even more confused.

"Aaron, what's going on?" Emily asked sitting next to Hotch.

"Dave's having a little trouble with what I told him." Hotch said.

Emily switched to Dave. "And what would that be?"

Dave just waved at Hotch. Emily turned back to Hotch.

"Haley's given her ok for Jack to spend the week of Christmas with you and I." Hotch said. "She's dropping him off in an hour."

Emily smiled. "Are you serious?"

Hotch nodded. "Very."

"That's great Aaron." Emily stopped and turned back to Dave. "How are you having trouble with that?"

Dave scoffed. "Given the way Haley's been acting about Jack spending time with Aaron AND you, I'm shocked she didn't put up a fight."

Emily nodded. "Ok I see your point." she turned back to Hotch. "Why didn't she put up a fight?"

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know but I'm not about to complain about getting to spend Christmas week with my son."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack bounced happily beside his mother as they took the elevator up to the BAU floor. He was so excited to spend the week with his dad and Emily. Haley smiled down at Jack.

"You happy Jack?" Haley asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Haley ran her hand over Jack's head as the doors opened. Knowing there wasn't going to be anything that could stop Jack from running, Haley let him go and followed, watching the faces to the team light up as they turned at the sound of Jack's voice.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan and Reid were the first to hear the little footsteps moving quickly towards Emily's desk and turned to see Jack running full speed into the bullpen. Emily and Hotch were both at Emily's desk, standing next to each other and turned just as Jack came to a very sudden stop right in front of them. The three just stared for a second before Jack threw himself at the two and hugged them. Emily and Hotch smiled as they wrapped their arms around Jack.

"Hey Buddy." Hotch said.

"Hi Daddy." Jack said. "Hi Emmy."

Emily ruffled Jack's hair. "Hey there Jack."

Haley walked over to them, smiling, which if Emily and Hotch were honest, threw them off a little.

"Aaron, Emily." Haley greeted. Both returned the greeting. "As you can tell he's very excited."

Hotch laughed as Jack held his arms up to Emily, who picked him right up.

"We can tell." Hotch said. "Thank you for this Haley."

Haley nodded. "It's what Jack wanted Aaron." she handed Jack's suitcase to Hotch. "You'll bring him home?"

Hotch nodded. "I will." he turned to Jack, who sat happily in Emily's arms. "Say bye to Mommy Jack."

Emily put Jack down and Jack gave Haley and hug and kiss before moving back. Haley smiled at the three once more before turning and leaving. Emily and Hotch exchanged a look but decided not to think about it. Hotch picked Jack up and faced the rest of the team that had gathered around Morgan and Reid's desk.

"Alright, you guys heard me earlier." Hotch said. "Jack's here so it's quitting time for everyone."

Dave grabbed his things and put his free arm around JJ's waist. "Remember, my cabin, noon, Christmas Day." Then led her out of the bullpen. Morgan, Garcia and Reid followed. Hotch looked at Emily.

"Can you take him while I get my things?" Hotch asked.

Emily smiled and took Jack. "Of course."

Hotch turned and headed up to his office while Emily sat Jack down on the edge of her desk.

"Now you sit right there Mr. Jack while I put my coat and gloves on." Emily said.

Jack nodded. "It's cold."

Emily laughed. "I know cause it's winter."

"Emmy are we staying at Daddy's home or yours?" Jack asked.

Emily pulled her hair out of her coat collar. "Tonight we're staying at Daddy's."

"That's right, I've got a early Christmas present for you and Emily, Jack." Hotch said, joining the two with his own coat and gloves on.

Jack's eyes lit up. "What?"

Hotch picked up his son. "You'll have to wait until we get home."

"Daddy." Jack whined.

Emily laughed. "That's not going to work Jack, I already tried."

Jack sighed at his father. "Fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ smiled as she changed Henry. "So he's staying for the whole week?" Dave had just finished telling JJ about what Haley had done.

Dave nodded, tickling Henry's stomach. "The whole week. I'm telling ya Jen, the look on Hotch's face when he came into my office. It was nice to see. While it isn't as long as he had Jack for Thanksgiving, this was completely without a fight."

"That's great." JJ said. "I'm glad Haley didn't fight this. I remember Hotch last Christmas without Jack. I don't want to see that again."

Dave rubbed JJ's back. "None of us do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan sighed as he sat in the living room of Garcia's apartment. "Come on baby girl, I won't peek, just let me come in."

"Not happening Hot Stuff." Garcia said from her bedroom. "You are staying out there while I wrapped ALL the presents. I know you, if you see you'll tell."

"How could I possibly tell Pen?" Morgan asked. "We won't see anyone until Christmas."

"Derek there are these new cool inventions called phones." Garcia said. "I know you know how to use one."

Morgan chuckled. "You're so funny."

"I do try." Garcia said.

Morgan could practically hear the smile in Garcia's words.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin raised a brow as she looked at what Reid got Jack for Christmas. It was agreed on within the whole team that even if Hotch didn't have Jack for the holiday that they would all get the young Hotchner something.

"What's wrong with it?" Reid asked.

Austin shook her head. "Nothing at all Spence. That's what has me surprised. I would never have guessed that you would know what to get a three year old."

Reid shrugged. "I actually called my mom and asked her."

Austin smiled and hugged Reid. "Jack will love it. And remember, it's the thought that counts, even at his age."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch held the building door open for Emily and Jack before following them in.

"So we're in the building," Emily said. "are you going to tell us what our early present is?"

Hotch smiled. "You'll see in a second."

They walked further down the hall and Jack gasped happily. As he took off down the hall, he shouted;

"Uncle Sean!"

Emily's steps faltered and she looked at Hotch. "You could have warned me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok now who thinks that's a great early gift for Jack and Em? Alright just for Jack since Emily's never met Sean. But really what better time then the holidays? Yeah I can think of several better times too. Oh well, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and is at the bottom of my page for those who don't know it and thanks as always for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! *steps back* Woah, wasn't expecting that. Sean's Hotch's brother right? Yeah wasn't expecting that. Oh and, Lacy here doesn't trust me with big stuff anymore so don't ask me what Jack's getting from Reid. Okay, I think I'm gonna go start my story now! Kisses~Sarah!!!!!

Oh Sarah you know I trust you. I haven't quite decided what Reid got Jack yet, that's why I didn't say what it was.


	2. Meet The Brother and Present Shopping

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Chapter two is up next. Obviously since two follows one. Ok bad joke on my part. I think I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that I'm writing a Christmas story. My mom actually checked to see if I had a fever when I told her. So we left off with Emily and Jack getting an early present in the form of Sean Hotchner. Hehe, man I come up with the coolest surprises. Let's see how Em handles the younger Hotchner brother. This is gonna be good. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Hotch but I'll settle for Sean.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch laughed at Emily's reaction. "Now it wouldn't have been a very good present if I had warned you."

Emily looked back at Sean as he picked Jack up. "I should be mad at you but strangely I'm just trying to think of a good revenge."

Hotch pulled Emily around to face him and kissed her. Emily didn't bother fighting him and returned the kiss. They only broke apart at Jack's giggling and gagging sounds coming from Sean. Hotch turned to his brother and cocked a brow.

"What?" Sean shrugged then pointed at Jack. "It was him."

"Was not!" Jack said.

Sean eyed his nephew. "Couldn't have taken my side once huh?"

Jack giggled more and shook his head. "Nope."

"Stop trying to corrupt my son Sean." Hotch said as he and Emily arrived at the apartment door. "You have a key, why are you out here?"

Sean shrugged again. "Felt like it. Plus if I was inside, I wouldn't have gotten to see your lovely lady's reaction in full."

Emily shot a glare at Sean. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Sean smirked. "Oh nothing, it's just a very nice stroke to the Hotchner ego to watch a woman lose her footing when she sees us."

Emily scoffed. "That wasn't over your looks Sean, that was because your darling brother didn't warn me you were coming."

Hotch looked at Emily. "You're not letting this go any time soon are you?"

"Nope." Emily said. "Now are you going to introduce us properly?"

"And how about letting us into the apartment?" Sean asked. "It's not very nice to leave people standing in the hall Aaron."

Hotch knew he wasn't going to win on either side so he just unlocked the door, took Jack from Sean and motioned everyone inside.

"Alright," Hotch said after they were settled and Jack was in his room playing. "Sean this is Emily Prentiss, Emily this is my brother Sean Hotchner."

"It's very nice to meet you Emily." Sean said. "Aaron has told me nice things. I presume he's done the same with me?"

Emily gave a half shrug. "It's possible."

Sean turned to his brother. "What have you told her?"

Hotch smiled. "Do you really want the whole list Sean? I mean there are so many things I could have shared."

Emily laughed at the look on Sean's face. "Relax Sean, he didn't tell me anything bad. Just that you're a chef and working towards owning your own restaurant."

Sean relaxed. "Yeah I am and hopefully by the middle of next year I'll have it."

Hotch sat back and smiled as he watched Emily and Sean get to know each other.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked at Emily and Jack and saw Jack falling asleep in Emily's lap.

"Em, why don't you put him to bed?" Hotch said.

Emily nodded and carefully lifted Jack into her arms before standing and heading down the hall. Sean watched her go before looking back at his brother.

"She's definitely different from Haley." Sean said.

Hotch nodded. "She is but that's not why I'm with her Sean."

"Never said it was." Sean said. "I'm just pointing it out. I'm also pointing out that she's really good with Jack."

"That comes naturally." Hotch said. "Not at first but the more time they spent together, you could clearly see she'll make a wonderful mother."

Sean raised a brow at his brother. "And will she?"

Hotch smiled. "I don't know yet Sean."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily tucked Jack's covers around him and placed a kiss on his head before making her way back into the living room where Hotch and Sean were.

"He asleep?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded and retook her seat beside Hotch. "Yeah as soon as his head hit the pillow." she looked at Sean. "So how long are you here for Sean?"

"The week." Sean said. "When Aaron called and asked if I wanted to spend Christmas with you guys, I couldn't very well say no. Imagine all the stories of young Aaron I can share with the team."

Hotch groaned and dropped his head to Emily's shoulder. "What was I thinking?"

Emily laughed with Sean as she patted Hotch's cheek.

"You were thinking you wanted your son to see his uncle on Christmas." Emily said.

"You just didn't realize it was at the risk of all our childhood stories." Sean teased.

Hotch tried to moved towards Sean but Emily held him in place, laughing the whole time.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ stood on her toes, trying to hook a string of lights over the top of a window. Dave smiled as he placed his hands on JJ's waist and lifted her. JJ laughed and after hooking the lights, Dave put her down. JJ faced him.

"Why thank you." JJ said. "I was going to get a chair."

"Why use a chair when you have me?" Dave asked.

JJ shook her head with a smile. "Why is right. Is Henry asleep?"

Dave nodded. "Went down about five minutes ago. I thought you were going to decorate tomorrow."

JJ looked back at the window. "I wanted to get some done tonight. This is a big cabin Dave. It's gonna take more then one day."

"That's why there are two of us." Dave said, tapping JJ's nose. "To make it go faster."

"And Henry's just going to watch himself?" JJ questioned.

Dave paused. "Ok so maybe decorating will take more then one day."

JJ patted Dave's cheek. "It's ok, you'll be right some day."

Dave gaped as JJ headed down the hall. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Morgan!"

Morgan looked up from his cell phone and saw Reid walking towards him.

"You sure pick last minute for present shopping kid." Morgan said.

Reid stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I haven't found the right gift yet. I can't figure out what to get her."

Morgan patted Reid on the shoulder. "That's why we're here. Dave's inside, he's got Henry with him. JJ's decorating today."

Reid nodded. "Oh Hotch said he couldn't make it. He really didn't want to leave Emily alone with Jack and Sean."

Morgan smiled. "Doesn't think she can handle it?"

Reid laughed. "No he doesn't think Sean can handle Jack and Emily."

"Smart man." Morgan said. "Smart man." he held the mall door open. "Let's go find your girl a gift."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave bounced Henry on his knee in the food court while he waited for Morgan and Reid to get there.

"What do you think Mommy would like bud?" Dave asked Henry.

"Don't tell me you haven't gotten JJ a gift." Morgan said as he and Reid joined Dave and Henry.

Dave stood up, perching Henry on his hip. "Of course I have. I got it when I went with Hotch to get Emily and Jack's presents. Henry here, however has not picked out a gift."

Reid took Henry from Dave. "Well then Henry, I guess we'll be looking together. You tell me if you see something Austin will like and I'll tell you if I see something your mom will like. Deal?"

Dave and Morgan smiled as Reid shook Henry's little hand. Reid looked at the two older men.

"Alright, let's get shopping." Reid said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin smoothed out the last window decal and turned to look at the cabin. JJ had picked her up just after Reid had left to go meet Morgan and Dave and the two had been decorating for what felt like hours.

"Tell me, for a man who previously lived by himself," Austin said. "why on earth did he buy such a big cabin?"

JJ sat down on the couch and Austin joined her.

"I have no idea but next year," JJ said, "he's decorating."

"Thanks for letting me help JJ." Austin said. "This is definitely better then sitting in Spencer's apartment trying to figure out what he's getting me for Christmas."

JJ smiled. "You're welcome. And I'll give you some advice. Don't bother trying to figure out what Spence is getting you. When those boys put their heads together, there's no getting anything out of them."

Austin laughed. "Yeah I kinda picked up on that. So it's just going to be the team right?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah well, you will get to meet Hotch's brother."

Austin raised a brow. "Hotch has a brother?"

"Yeah he does." JJ said. "He's a chef from what Dave told me. I've only met him once and really it wasn't a meeting."

Austin turned to face JJ. "Do tell."

JJ mirrored Austin's position and started telling her about Sean.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat at the kitchen table while Sean cooked dinner. Hotch and Jack were in Jack's room cleaning up his toys from the day.

"So Emily." Sean said.

"So Sean." Emily countered.

Sean laughed. "How long have you been on my brother's team?"

Emily blew out a breath. "This is my third year on the team."

"So you were there before Aaron and Haley started having problems." Sean said.

Emily nodded. "I was."

Sean faced Emily. "And you were the one to help Aaron through the separation and divorce."

Again Emily nodded. "Where are you going with this Sean?"

"Nowhere bad, I just wanted to say thank you." Sean said. "Thank you for keeping Aaron together. I get the feeling if he had done it alone, he would have fallen apart."

Emily smiled. "We're a family Sean, the team and there isn't anything we wouldn't do for each other. At the time Aaron was my friend and it hurt me to see him hurting. Even if he had pushed me away I would have done anything I could to help stop the pain."

Sean and Emily turned as Hotch and Jack came down the hall laughing.

"I think you did a good job Em." Sean said. "A very good job."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Brotherly approval. Always a nice thing to have. And you'll find out what Reid and Henry got JJ and Austin come Christmas. Well not actually Christmas, as in real time but Christmas in the fic. *waves hand* You know what I mean. Oh and the bonding there with JJ and Austin? Yeah there will actually be a girls night coming up in the Aaron and Emily series where our BAU girls get to know Austin better. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Listening to Christmas Carols to put me in the mood. Great job. Well, besides punctuation and such. This is the first time I've noticed her spacing/comma errors! Scary. Okay, Kisses!~Sarah


	3. Trees: What Men Can and Can't Do

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I was hoping by at least this chapter I'd know how long the story was going to be but to be honest, *inhales* I haven't a clue. I do know it'll be longer than my Thanksgiving fic. So now onto chapter three. We know the cabin is decorated but what about a tree? You guessed it, the team is going to meet up to go tree hunting. I know it seems a bit late for tree hunting, but let's remember who's on the team. Dave Rossi. You know the man has a way to get them the best tree. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Last year I asked for the fifth Harry Potter movie and got it. This year I'm asking for the Criminal Minds cast.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch tickled Jack as he zipped up the young boy's jacket.

"Isn't it a little late to just be getting a tree?" Sean asked, putting his own coat on.

Emily smirked. "Not if you're David Rossi."

Sean nodded. "Right the man with a million connections."

Hotch stood up. "That's Dave. I just hope he doesn't go over board this year."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"Last year he bought a tree that was too big for the cabin." Hotch said. "We had to decorate it outside."

Sean cocked a brow. "How big is too big?"

Emily slid her gloves on. "The only place it would have looked normal size would have been at the White House."

Jack laughed. "Uncle Dave is silly."

Emily picked Jack up. "That he is. You ready to go tree hunting?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Emily looked at the Hotchner brothers. "You heard him boys, let's move out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid pulled his car up behind Morgan's and he and Austin climbed out. Everyone was already there. They had gathered at a small tree farm on the edge of the city limits.

"So I'm guessing the guy that Hotch looks ready to smack is his brother." Austin said.

Reid nodded. "That's Sean." he zipped his jacket. "I wonder what he did."

Morgan joined them. "Like Hotch needs a reason to whack his brother. Come on, Hotch wants to formally introduce us all to Sean."

The three headed over to the rest of the group and Hotch quickly introduced Sean to everybody then they all turned to Dave.

"You're the one who brought us here Dave." Hotch said. "We're following you."

Dave motioned everyone to the back of the building they were in front of.

"I was coming to this place for years." Dave said. "No matter where I lived or who I happened to be married to. This place has the best trees."

Jack smiled at all the trees as he held onto Emily and Hotch's hands, bouncing between them. He let go of their hands and ran over to the stroller JJ had Henry in.

"Do you like them Henry?" Jack asked. He looked up at JJ. "Can he see?"

JJ shifted the stroller a bit, lifting Henry up. "Now he can. Why don't you find a tree you think is good and we'll see if Henry agrees?"

Jack nodded quickly and spun to face his father to make sure it was ok. Hotch nodded his approval, remind Jack to stay where they could see him then smiled as Jack took off to find the perfect tree.

"Well I vote we wait for Jack to find the tree." Garcia said. "No one knows better what a perfect tree looks like then a child."

"Sounds good to me." Emily said.

Sean looked at Dave. "Dare I ask, how much this tree is going to cost?"

Dave smirked. "Sean that is one of those things you're better off not knowing."

"Aunt Jen!" Jack's voice reached back to them. "I found it!"

JJ lifted Henry from his stroller and the group made their way over to where Jack was hugging the perfect tree. It was the right height, just full enough and would fit easily into Dave's cabin. JJ motioned for Jack to sit on the ground, thankfully in a snowsuit and placed Henry in Jack's lap.

"What do you think Henry?" Jack asked.

Henry seemed to look from Jack's face then back to the tree before he started giggling and clapping. The whole group smiled as Jack laughed as well.

"He likes it!" Jack said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After cutting the tree down and securing it to the top of Hotch's SUV, the team got back in their vehicles and drove back to the cabin. Once there, the girls took Henry and Jack inside for naps while the men got the tree in the house. A chore the girls wished they'd set up a camera for. But they settled for standing back and laughing.

"Dave, move your end to the right." Morgan said.

"If I move to the right Derek, I'll be part of the wall." Dave said.

"Not to mention you'll mess up the decorations JJ and Austin hung." Reid said.

"At the moment, the decorations are the least of our problems Spencer." Hotch said.

"Aaron you step on my foot one more time and I'm taking your leg off." Sean said.

Finally after almost an hour, the tree was in the corner of the living room and ready to be decorated. Now they just had to wait for Jack and Henry to wake from their naps.

"Not sure how they slept through you five." Garcia said. "You'd think you never worked together before."

"There's a difference between working on profiles and moving a tree Garcia." Dave said.

"Yeah one you guys can do in your sleep." Emily said.

"The other you need step by step directions for." JJ finished.

"And I think you boys know which is which." Austin said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Jack and Henry woke up a few hours later, the team set about decorating the tree. Jack helped where he could but mostly stayed with Henry on the couch watching. He was waiting for the end.

"Alright Jack," Hotch said. "it's time."

Jack slid himself carefully off the couch, not wanting Henry to slide as well then walked over to Hotch. Hotch picked Jack up and placed him on his shoulders. Emily handed Jack the star and with Hotch leaning forward, Jack placed the star on top of the tree.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok I debated on ending there, thinking maybe I should add more dialogue but this looks good to me. I know it's not as long as my last two chapters but I was really just focusing this one on the tree. Oh and because of a wonderful review from Hotch-Prentiss-fan, I've decided this story is going to be AU from my series. Lyna knows why and you'll all find out. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! *coughs up fuzz* That was fluffy! And very very cute! YAY! Okay, Adios mis amigos! Kisses~Sarah


	4. Jack's Ok

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So last chapter we put up the tree with Jack putting the star on top. In this chapter, it'll be mainly focused on Hotch, Emily and Jack. Sean will be off visiting his and Hotch's mom since he's in town, obviously. So that's about all I got and we'll just go from there. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *stares in crystal ball* I think I see something. It looks like, no wait that's just a spot on the glass. Damn.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch laid awake the next morning, Emily tight against his side and thought back to the look on Jack's face after he'd put the star on the tree the night before. He'd been so happy but insisted he get to help Henry hang at least one decoration since it was Henry's first Christmas. Hotch could tell and he knew he wasn't the only one that Jack was going to be a good big brother to Henry as the two grew up. He looked down at Emily and as long as things went how Hotch wanted them to, Emily would make a great step-mother for Jack.

"It is too early for you to be that deep in thought." Emily muttered, peaking one eye open.

Hotch laughed and placed a kiss on Emily's forehead. "I wasn't that deep in thought. Just remembering last night."

Emily smiled. "Jack really loves Henry."

"That he does." Hotch said. "Henry's someone who will look up to Jack and let Jack teach him things. I think he likes that."

"Yeah I think he does." Emily said.

Both laid there quietly for a few moments until they heard movement in the room next door. Both smiled, knowing they were about to have a visitor. Sure enough, a couple of seconds later, Hotch's bedroom door opened and Jack came bounding in and onto the bed, landing between Hotch and Emily.

"Morning!" Jack said loudly.

Hotch and Emily laughed and after sharing a quick nod, starting tickling Jack. The little boy started giggling and trying to wiggle away but the two wouldn't let him go.

"Uncle Sean! Help!" Jack called.

Sean appeared in the door way with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Sorry Jack, I know better then to try and stop your daddy." Sean laughed.

Hotch and Emily finally took pity on Jack and stopped. The little boy buried himself into Emily's side as he regained his breath. Sean watched his brother's face and was struck by the love and pride on his face. Those two truly were Hotch's family and looking at the way Emily looked at Jack and the way Sean had seen her look at Hotch, he knew she felt the same way.

"Come on Jack," Sean finally said. "let's get breakfast started while these two get up."

Jack nodded and after giving both Hotch and Emily a hug and kiss, hopped off the bed and took Sean's hand as they headed down the hall.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked at his brother like Sean had sprouted a second head.

"You want to go visit Mom." Hotch said for the fourth time.

Emily coughed to cover a laugh. "Aaron, you can say it until you're blue in the face, I don't think Sean is changing his answer."

Sean smirked. "She's right Aaron."

"You and Mom don't get along." Hotch pointed out for the second time.

Sean sighed and looked to Emily for help. Emily smiled and handed Sean Hotch's car keys.

"Go, I'll snap him out of this." Emily looked at Hotch. "Even if it takes a two by four."

Sean laughed. "Thanks Em. I'll be back around dinner."

Emily nodded and watched Sean leave before turning back to Hotch. "Oh come on, it's Christmas, even I play nice with my mother."

Hotch scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right." he looked around. "Where'd he go?"

Emily laughed and with a shake of her head, turned back to the kitchen where Jack was trying to clean up breakfast on his own.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch walked into Jack's room while Emily was in the shower.

"Hey Buddy, can I talk to you for a second?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded and placed down the toys he was playing with. Hotch sat on Jack's bed and motioned for his son to join him. Jack sat beside Hotch and looked up at his father.

"I got Emily something for Christmas but I want to talk to you about before I give it to her." Hotch said.

"What did you get?" Jack asked.

"I got her a ring." Hotch said. "And when I give it to her I want to ask her to become part of our family."

Jack giggled. "Daddy, she already is."

Hotch smiled. "I know Buddy. What I mean is I want to marry her. Do you understand that?"

Jack thought about what his father said. "Like Nana and Papa?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah like Nana and Papa. What do you think?"

Jack got up on his knees next to Hotch and looked at his father with a seriousness that was beyond his years. "Emmy makes you happy. I like it when you're happy."

Hotch was blown away by the maturity his son was showing. "So you're ok with it?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Hotch pulled Jack into his arms. "Thank you Jack. I love you."

"You're welcome Daddy." Jack said. "I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After reminding Jack that he couldn't tell Emily about their talk because it would ruin the surprise, Hotch went to get ready for the day. He and Emily were planning on taking Jack to the park to let him play in the snow. He could hear Emily finishing in the shower as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater out of his dresser.

"Hey you."

Hotch turned as Emily came out of the bathroom, wrapped in her robe. Hotch smiled and pulled open the dresser drawer that had become Emily's.

"Hey, Jack's all set once we're ready." Hotch said.

Emily gave Hotch a kiss before looking for something to wear.

"I should be ready in about twenty minutes." Emily said. "I want to blow dry my hair so it doesn't freeze."

Hotch chuckled. "That would be bad. Though it might be funny to see."

Emily laughed and gave Hotch a light shove. "Thanks so much."

Hotch pulled his sweater over his head and smiled at Emily. "You're more then welcome."

Emily shook her head as she pulled on a sweater of her own. "Remind me why I love you again?"

Hotch shrugged. "Still trying to figure that one out myself."

Emily gave Hotch a look that clearly said if Jack wasn't in the apartment she'd show him.

"Behave Ms. Prentiss." Hotch warned.

"You brought that on all by yourself Mr. Hotchner." Emily shot back as she headed back into the bathroom.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood with Jack at their snowman and saw the young Hotchner balling up some snow.

"And just what are you going to do with that?" Emily asked.

Jack smiled. "Hit Daddy."

Emily laughed. "Go for it."

Jack nodded and, using the snowman for covered, chucked the snowball at Hotch who had been sitting on the bench talking with Dave who had called him five minutes before. Emily outright laughed at the look on Hotch's face as the snowball, with perfect aim, connected with his face. That look was quickly replaced by another as Hotch said a few more words to Dave then hung up. Emily looked down at Jack and found the small boy looking at her.

"Run." Emily said.

She and Jack took off from the snowman and could hear Hotch following them. Emily pulled Jack behind a tree so they could catch their breath.

"Oops." Jack said. "I didn't mean to hit his face."

Emily picked Jack up. "Don't worry honey. Daddy knows that. He's just going to get you back for it."

Jack hugged Emily with a giggle. "Protect me."

Emily smiled. "I will."

They could hear Hotch getting closer, though Emily could tell he was trying and failing to be stealthy. Emily placed Jack back on the ground and risked a glance around the tree. Hotch wasn't there.

"Emmy!"

Emily turned and saw Hotch had Jack upside down in his arms. Emily laughed.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry." Emily said.

Jack laughed as he reached for Emily. "Help!"

Emily nodded and looked at Hotch. He was laughing. "Are you going to give Jack up or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"He threw the first snowball." Hotch said.

Emily laughed. "Really Aaron? Laying the blame on your three year old?"

"Yeah Daddy!" Jack said.

Hotch flipped Jack. "Are you on Emily's side?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Hotch chuckled and stepped closer to Emily. Wrapping one arm around Emily, he set them both off balance and the three fell back into the snow. Jack landed between them and all three were laughing.

"Daddy, why'd you do that?" Jack asked.

"Well I was going to push just you two in the snow for the snowball but I figured that would be mean so I knocked all of us down." Hotch said.

Jack nodded. "Ok but it's cold."

Hotch and Emily stood then Hotch picked Jack up.

"Well then I say we head home and get warmed up." Hotch said. "Sound good?"

"Yeah!" came the answer from Jack and Emily.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So how was the park?" Sean asked as he and Hotch cleaned up dinner. Emily had taken Jack for his bath and story time.

Hotch eyed his brother. "Emily told you."

Sean laughed. "What? That you got a snowball to the face by your three year old? Yeah she told me."

"He's got a good aim." Hotch said. "Though I would have picked a different way to find that out."

"Sorry Aaron, he's like me." Sean said. "Gives you things when you least expect them."

Hotch laughed. "I don't know whether to be happy about that or scared."

Sean patted Hotch on the shoulder. "I'd say both." he looked at the clock. "Shouldn't story time be over?"

Hotch looked at the clock as well. "Yeah it should be."

The two brothers exchanged the look then headed down the hall. They looked in Jack's room and found it empty. With matching frowns, they looked in Hotch's room and their frowns melted into smiles. It seemed story time had taken place in Hotch's room and both had fallen asleep. Emily was on her side, one arm under her head and Jack was curled up against her, his face buried in the pillow by Emily's head and Emily's other arm was wrapped around Jack.

"If you don't make an honest woman out of her," Sean said softly. "I might just have to shoot you."

Hotch smiled. "I might just let you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok WAY fluffier ending then I was planning but I like, no love it. And the talk with Jack and Hotch. I had to put that in. We all know Hotch wouldn't do anything that would change Jack's life without Jack's ok. And yes that is one of the surprises that caused the story to go AU. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission

Sorry kids, no Sarah note this time. She's busy with family and friend things. So do me a favor and let her know it's ok. Thanks!


	5. Jack's Big Heart

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Last chapter we found out Hotch's Christmas present to Emily. Well at least one of them. I'll slip this, there will be one other happy girl getting a similar present. But for that you'll have to wait until Christmas morning. Oh I want to explain Christmas morning. Each couple will be opening their presents to each other at home then heading to Dave's cabin to open their presents from everyone else. Now that I've explained that, onto what this chapter is about. We'll see more of our other couples in this one. The girls are going to be doing a bit of last minute shopping, Jack and Henry will be with them and the boys, well haven't quite decided what I'm doing with them yet but you know it's going to be good. Have fun!

Disclaimer: *to Sarah* I know Santa isn't real but go with me on this. I got a letter back from the jolly man and he says that under some legal contract he isn't allowed to give away actual people for Christmas. (E/N: *sighs* Whatever, the man is supposed to be magical right? *waves hands* The shouldn't he be able to like go 'Poof!' and their yours? Cause legal contracts are stupid. *waves around 2 TROs. Or what's left of them*)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Oh no!" Jack said the next morning.

He and Emily were inside while Hotch and Sean cleared off the SUV from the snow the night before.

"What's wrong Jack?" Emily asked.

Jack faced Emily. "I don't have a present for Daddy."

Emily moved from the couch to the floor where Jack was sitting. "Well it just so happens that Henry hasn't gotten anything for Dave yet either so would you like to come with me, JJ, Pen and Austin when we go shopping later?"

Jack hugged Emily. "Yes please. Thank you Emmy."

Emily smiled as she hugged Jack. "You're welcome Buddy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch and Sean came inside after they finished cleaning Hotch's truck and found Emily getting Jack ready to go outside.

"Taking Jack somewhere Em?" Hotch asked.

Emily smiled. "As a matter of fact, Jack wants to come shopping with me, Henry and the girls."

Sean looked between his nephew and Emily. Then he turned to Hotch.

"And you accused me of corrupting him." Sean said.

Emily huffed and pulled her coat on. "I am not corrupting Jack. He heard me on the phone with JJ and asked to come." she looked down at Jack. "Right?"

Jack nodded. "Right."

Hotch smiled and gave Jack a hug. "You be good for Emily ok?"

"Ok Daddy and you and Uncle Sean be good too." Jack said.

Emily barely covered her laugh as Hotch and Sean both gaped at Jack.

"We're always good Jack." Sean said.

This time Emily let the laugh through. "Of course you are. You do know Jack and I could see the parking lot through his window right?"

"So?" Hotch asked.

Emily smirked. "We could see the two of you throwing snow at each other."

"So behave." Jack said one more time before taking Emily's hand.

The two gave the Hotchner brothers a wave before they headed out of the apartment.

"We were just told to behave by your three year old son." Sean said, staring at Aaron.

Hotch nodded. "I noticed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ held Henry close as she carried him into the mall. She knew from a text from Emily that the others were already inside and that Jack had joined them to get a present for his dad.

"Hey JJ." Austin said when she saw JJ walk in.

JJ smiled and made her way over to her friends. "Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, Dave was trying to influence what I'm getting for Henry to give him."

"Don't worry about it Jayje." Emily said, Jack perched on her hip. "I only escaped the Hotchner brothers because Jack told them to behave."

Garcia ruffled Jack's hair. "Alright Jack, good job."

Jack smiled then leaned forward, letting Emily know he wanted to say hi to Henry. JJ and Emily stepped closer together so Jack could grab Henry's hand and give it a small shake. Henry giggled which caused Jack to laugh. The girls all smiled.

"Alright so where to first?" Austin asked.

"Well both Jack and Henry have to get something for their daddies." Garcia said. "So Mommies, where would we look?"

JJ laughed while Emily blushed slightly.

"Not a mommy Garcia." Emily corrected softly.

Jack looked her. "You're a Mommy Emmy."

Emily looked at Jack. "How's that?"

"You're my second Mommy." Jack explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The other three watched the smile that spread across Emily's face as tears filled her eyes. Emily hugged Jack close. She didn't say anything, just hugged him.

(E/N: I'm interrupting, whatever. AWH!!!!!!!!!)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave checked his phone as he pulled a beer from Hotch's fridge.

"Hey Hotch," he called. "apparently you have the sweetest son in the world."

Hotch frowned. "Ok, why?"

"And who said that?" Sean asked.

Dave rejoined them in the living room. "JJ did and considering she is constantly saying how sweet Henry is, Jack must have done something pretty good."

"So what did he do?" Hotch asked.

Dave read the whole message and a smile made its way across his face. "He told Emily she's his second Mommy."

Sean laughed softly and Hotch smiled.

"He's a smart boy." Hotch said. "And he's right. Or he will be."

Dave and Sean turned to Hotch.

"Come again?" they asked.

Hotch cursed. Jack was the only one he'd told about his plans to ask Emily to marry him.

Dave saw the look on Hotch's face. "Oh don't even try Aaron, you let it slip, now spill the rest."

Hotch sighed. "Alright, wait a second." he got up and disappeared down the hall. A few minutes passed before he came back. "I'm giving this to Emily on Christmas eve." he handed a box to Dave.

Dave looked at Sean and Sean motioned for Dave to open the box. Dave did and both men took in what was in the box.

"Aaron, it's beautiful." Sean said. "You picked this out on your own?"

Hotch nodded. "You sound surprised Sean. I have gone ring shopping once before."

"I didn't even do this good a job." Dave said.

"Which time?" Hotch and Sean asked.

Dave smirked. "Any of them. Does Jack know about this?"

"He does." Hotch said. "I asked him how he felt about it and he said that Emily makes me happy and he likes it when I'm happy."

"That really is one smart kid Aaron." Sean said. "Must get it from his uncle."

Hotch and Dave just looked at Sean.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled at the cashier as she took the bag that held Hotch's present in it. She looked at Jack, who had his head resting on her shoulder.

"Tired Buddy?" Emily asked.

Jack nodded.

"I think it's past someone's nap time." Garcia said, holding a sleeping Henry.

Emily checked her watch. "Oh yeah, about an hour past." she looked at Jack again. "Ready to head home and make sure Daddy and Uncle Sean behaved?"

Again Jack just nodded. The girls could see his little eyes drifting shut. JJ smiled.

"He looks so much like Hotch." she said.

Emily nodded. "You can really see it when they're asleep."

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who'll ever get to see that." Austin said.

The girls laughed. Once JJ paid for Dave's gift, the four women went their separate ways.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch tucked Jack's blanket around him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Night Buddy. I love you." Hotch whispered.

"Love you too Daddy." Jack said quietly as he fell asleep.

Hotch shut off the light and left the door cracked before making his way back to Emily and Sean, who were in the living room.

"You girls really wore him out." Hotch said, sitting next to Emily.

Emily smiled. "That wasn't us. That was Jack himself trying to find the perfect present for his daddy."

"Ah and the real reason you took Jack comes out." Sean said with a smirk.

Emily shook her head. "He wanted it to be a secret. Don't let him know I told."

Hotch smiled. "Don't worry Em, we won't." he turned to his brother. "Right?"

Sean held his hands up. "Right, we won't tell." he cleared his throat. "So Em, we heard about what Jack said to you."

Emily felt tears prick her eyes again as she smiled and nodded. "He said it like it was so obvious. Like I should have already known."

Hotch took Emily's hand. "Never doubt that he loves you."

Emily's smile widened. "I won't."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so another fluffy chapter...What on Earth is happening to me!?!?!? I don't write fluff!! This is SO wrong. *clears throat* Now that I got that out, how many of you teared at the part where Jack tells Em she's his second mom? Yeah me too. Oh also, I know it was mean to tease with the ring but you'll find out what it looks like..when Hotch gives it to Emily :D Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! *coughs on fluff* I'm BACK BABY! *coughs up more fluff* God! Your fluff on top of the fluff I'm writing, I'm just sitting here coughing up stuffing. *pokes stomach* I wonder if I'm a giant teddy bear now... Kisses!~Sarah


	6. Moments

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. This chapter is December 23rd. Two more days until Christmas. Two more chapters after this. Yes that means the story is almost over. Don't cry or throw random objects. *dodges calculator* I said don't throw things! Anywho, like I was saying, by how things are going, this isn't my last holiday story. I will do more. Just not Valentine's Day. Long story, please don't ask. So this chapter. It's going to be short. I hate to make a short one but I'm just going to give little scenes for each couple. It'll kinda be like someone is watching them. You know what I mean. How some shows give you at the end of episodes, give you glimpses into the different lives while music plays. That's what this is going to be. I'm not going to put a song in, though you can if you want play a Christmas song while reading it. Have fun!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't have to write these moments.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid and Austin are laughing as they hang decorations and drink the eggnog that Morgan had made for the whole team and had given to them. Reid catches Austin around the waist and pulls her down on the couch so they can watch out the window as snow gently falls from the sky, catching the light just right. Austin lays her head on Reid's shoulder and comments on how beautiful the city looks. Reid kisses her and agrees but he's got a better sight right beside him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia stands in the kitchen making up some hot chocolate as Morgan sits in the living room on speaker phone with his mom and sisters. Garcia smiles and calls something over her shoulder with a laugh that makes Morgan blush and his family laugh. Garcia joins Morgan on the couch and after passing him his hot chocolate, pats him on the cheek and says she still loves him. His faces softens and he says he loves her too. A group 'aw' is heard over the phone and Morgan blushes again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ lays Henry down in his crib and covers him, whispering that she loves him. Dave appears over her shoulder and he repeats JJ's words to both Henry and JJ. JJ smiles and pulls Dave out of the room by his hand. The two head out to the living room and stand in front of Dave's large picture window, and like Reid and Austin, watch the snow fall. Dave leans over and hits the button on the radio and he and JJ start dancing to White Christmas.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looks out his living room window also watching the snow while Sean sits on the couch, talking with his girlfriend. Emily and Jack, all ready for bed in his pjs, come out and join Hotch at the window. Jack sits happily in Emily's arms, leaning his head against Hotch's shoulder. Hotch wraps his arm around Emily's waist and gives her and Jack a kiss. Sean gets up to join them and describes to the outside scene to his girlfriend. Hotch teases Sean, asking if their mother knows about Sean's girlfriend. Emily gives Hotch a light smack, telling him not to ruin the moment. Jack echoes Emily's words.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we are. What do you think? Let me know, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! *raises hand* Who's Sean's girlfriend?!Ok, that's all I really want to comment on. Adios! Kisses~Sarah

I'll be honest Sarah, I haven't a clue who Sean's girlfriend is, it just seemed good for the scene.


	7. Emily's Early Present

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with chapter seven. Meaning it's Christmas eve. What did Hotch say he was giving Em on Christmas eve? *sees wide eyes* That's right. And I know I said one other lady would be getting the same surprise but that's not coming until Christmas morning. Trust me you'll love it. Em also has a surprise for Hotch but that will come up in the next chapter. What it is though, you'll have to wait for. I'm not giving anything away. Have fun!

Disclaimer: All I own is a sudden holiday spirit. Seriously, can someone see if Hell is frozen. Does Satan need to borrow my skates? (E/N: *falls off bed laughing*)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch saw Sean eyeballing him as the two made lunch. "No Sean I haven't asked yet. Stop it."

"I didn't say anything." Sean defended himself.

Hotch cocked a brow. "You don't have to say anything. Your staring says it all. Not to mention it's down right creepy."

Sean laughed and started whining. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Ask me what?" Emily asked walking over to the two with Jack.

Hotch glared at Sean before looking at Emily. "Ask if you'd mind if I kill Sean the day before Christmas."

Emily laughed. "He's not my brother." Sean gaped at Emily. "But Jack might have a problem with it."

"What did Uncle Sean do Daddy?" Jack asked.

"He's annoying Daddy and won't leave me alone to make lunch." Hotch said. "Think you can help big guy?"

Jack nodded and after Emily put him down, he walked behind his uncle and started pushing Sean out of the kitchen.

"Come on Uncle Sean." Jack said. "You can help clean my room."

Emily and Hotch laughed as Sean was dragged away by his nephew. Emily turned to Hotch.

"More like you everyday." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "Hey wanna go for a walk after lunch? Just the two of us?"

"I'd love to." Emily said. "But are you sure it's a good idea to leave Jack and Sean alone?"

Hotch chuckled. "Jack can take care of Sean just fine."

"I heard that Aaron!" Sean called from Jack's room.

"Clean Uncle Sean." Jack said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily slid her hand into Hotch's. "So why the sudden need for a walk?"

Hotch pulled Emily close. "No need really. Just wanted to talk a walk with you."

Emily settled her head on Hotch's shoulder. "That works for me."

As they walked, Hotch's phone rang. It was Sean.

"What's up Sean?" Hotch asked. "Did Jack lock you in the closet?"

Emily laughed as Sean answered.

"No smartass, he didn't." Sean said. "He wants to help."

Hotch frowned. "Help with what?"

Sean sighed. "You know what Aaron. He knows you're doing it some time today and wants to help."

Hotch smiled. It made sense, Emily wouldn't just be marrying him but in a way, Jack as well. "Let him know he's more then welcome to help. I'll talk about it with him when Emily and I get back."

"Alright I'll let him know." Sean said. "He also wants to know when you're doing it."

"Sean stop using my son to try and get information out of me." Hotch said before hanging up. He saw the amused expression on Emily's face. "Be happy you're an only child."

Emily laughed. "Oh come on, you love Sean and you know it."

"I may love him yes," Hotch said. "but there are times when I wish I could get away with stapling his mouth shut."

"Ouch," Emily said. "remind me never to get on your bad side."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist. "I'd never do that to you. I like you a lot more then Sean."

Emily snorted. "I'm sure Sean would be so happy to hear that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once again Hotch found himself walking into his son's bedroom to have a talk with him. Hotch was flashing ahead to Jack's teen years when this would be a bad thing. Jack looked up from his toys.

"I can help?" Jack asked, happiness all over his face.

Hotch smiled and picked Jack up. "You can. Though can I ask why you want to help?"

"Cause Emmy makes me happy too." Jack said.

Hotch hugged his son. "I'm very glad to hear that." he pulled back. "So how do you want to help?"

Jack thought for a moment then smiled. "Can I give her the ring?"

Hotch nodded. "Of course you can. We can do it after dinner, how's that sound?"

Jack nodded. "Good."

Hotch bounced Jack a bit in his arms. "Alright so after dinner we'll tell Uncle Sean he has to go somewhere for a bit so we can give Emily her surprise."

"Yay!"

Hotch laughed at Jack's happy response.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily noticed that right after dinner Sean mysteriously had an errand to run and left with a knowing smirk on his face. Also she noticed that Jack and Hotch both kept whispering things to each other but wouldn't tell her what. Needless to say she was a little concerned. She sighed as she settled back on the couch. Hotch had told her not to worry about cleaning up, that he and Jack would take care of it. She was just to relax and wait for father and son to come join her. If there was one thing Hotch should have known about Emily, it was that she didn't relax well when she knew something was up.

"Stop looking so worried Emily." Hotch said as he and Jack joined her fifteen minutes later.

Emily smiled. "Well when I see Sean leave with a smirk and you and Jack tell me to sit in the living room and wait for you to join me, I get a little concerned."

Hotch laughed. "It's nothing bad Em. Jack and I just have a present to give you and Sean wanted to give us privacy to do it."

Emily cocked a brow and let out a long, "Ooookay." She watched Hotch kneel down next to Jack and hand the little boy a small box that Hotch had pulled from his pocket. Her heart started to speed up as Jack walked over to her and as he handed her the box, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He quickly returned to Hotch's side. Emily wanted to see the looks on their faces but her eyes wouldn't move from the box Jack had placed in her hand. With tears in her eyes and butterflies in her stomach, Emily raised a shaky hand and opened the box. As she thought, there was a ring inside and it was beautiful. It was a silver band that had small sapphires embedded in it that went all the way around. On the top of the band was a tear drop shaped aquamarine that wasn't too big but just the right size. She finally looked away and wasn't surprised to find that Hotch had moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

"I guess you know what we want to ask." Hotch said, his tone soft and Jack by his side.

Emily nodded. "I have a fair idea but I'd still love to hear you say it."

Hotch took Emily's free hand. "Emily Prentiss will you marry me and become a permanent part of Jack's and my family?"

Emily found herself nodding again, her voice not working and tears now running down her face. Though the smile that was growing bigger by the second prevented Jack from saying anything about Emily crying. Jack took the box and handed the ring to Hotch. Hotch slid it onto Emily's finger before pulling her close and kissing her. They pulled apart and Emily pulled Jack into her arms.

"Thank you," she whispered while looking at Hotch over Jack's head. "both of you." she rested her head against Jack's.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean walked back into the apartment and smiled as he saw Hotch and Emily snuggled close on the couch. He could see Emily's ring reflecting in the light but decided to ask anyway.

"So am I getting a new sister-in-law?" he asked.

Hotch and Emily laughed and gave Sean a positive answer. Sean walked over to them and motioned for both to stand. They did and Sean hugged Hotch before looking at Emily.

"I told you that you did a good job." Sean said before hugging Emily.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So how many of you are happy with me? And who loved the proposal with Jack helping? Christmas morning is next and we have one more proposal to go. See if you can guess who. And don't forget, Emily's surprise for Hotch will be revealed. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I'm happy! But that's all I'm happy about. Dance + boyfriend + No dress = unhappy Sarah. I guess: Garcia. Although I doubt I'm right. *whispers to random bystander* Watch me get this right. *Lacy glare* *stands straight up* *clears throat* Anywho, love love love! Kisses~Sarah


	8. Christmas Happiness

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the final chapter of Criminal Minds Christmas. I honestly didn't think this would turn out to be so liked but that shows what I know. You all really seem to love this fic. And I'm hoping you'll love this last chapter as much as you've loved the rest of the story. It's Christmas morning. As I explained before, we'll have our couples opening their presents to each other at home before heading to Dave's cabin for the family gathering. Things to watch out for; Emily's present to Hotch, which is kinda for Jack too and another proposal. Without further delay, come join me for the BAU Family Christmas! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I may not own the show but as long as I have my readers and friends, that's actually ok with me. (E/N: Awhhhhhh!!! *coughs up fuzz again* Okay, glad this is over. Maybe the fuzz'll stop.)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack's eyes popped open and the first thought to run through his head was, it's Christmas. He sat up quickly and jumped out of bed. He was about to run out of his room and see if Santa had come but then he remembered what his daddy had told him the night before. That Jack was to come wake his daddy and Emmy but he was to do it quietly.

Emily had been tired lately and Hotch didn't want her startled awake. She had tried to hide while they had Jack but Hotch noticed. It was his job after all to read human behavior. If he couldn't notice that the person he spent most of his time with was tired then he should just retire.

Jack headed out of his room, making sure to keep quiet and walked across the hall to his daddy and Emmy's room. He carefully opened the door and peaked his head inside. He could see his daddy and Emmy were still sleeping. Knowing it would best to wake his daddy first, Jack walked quietly over to his daddy's side of the bed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch heard the bedroom door open and knew it was Jack. He was proud of his son for keeping quiet like Hotch had asked him too. He waited a few minutes and sure enough, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked down at Jack.

"Merry Christmas Daddy." Jack said, his tone soft, still making sure not to wake Emily.

Hotch reached out with his arm and pulled Jack onto the bed.

"Merry Christmas Jack." Hotch said. "Thank you for staying quiet."

Jack smiled, happy he had done well. "Can we wake Emmy now?"

Hotch nodded. "But be nice about it."

Jack nodded and moved over to sit between Hotch and Emily. Reaching out a hand, Jack, just like his father told him, gently shook Emily's shoulder. It took a few moments but Emily's eyes slowly opened and she smiled at Jack.

"Merry Christmas Jack." Emily said.

Jack smiled. "Merry Christmas Emmy."

"I didn't hear you come in." Emily said.

"Daddy said to be quiet." Jack explained.

Emily looked at Hotch for further detail.

"I noticed you've been tired lately and I didn't want Jack startling you out of sleep." Hotch said.

Emily smiled and motioned Hotch closer. Hotch leaned over and gave Emily the kiss she was seeking.

"Merry Christmas Aaron." Emily said.

"Merry Christmas Emily." Hotch said.

"Present time?" Jack asked.

Hotch and Emily laughed.

"Go wake Uncle Sean and Emily and I will be there in a minute." Hotch said.

Jack hopped off the bed but stopped at the door.

"Do I have to be quiet?" he asked.

Hotch shook his head. "Be as loud as you want."

Jack smiled and ran from the room. Emily and Hotch laid still for a moment then heard;

"Wake up Uncle Sean! It's Christmas!"

(E/N: My sisters and cousins do this to me. Not fun at all. Well, unless it's Ali, then she is soooo sweet and... *rambles about 5 year old cousin*)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ rolled over as she woke up and smiled as she met Dave's smiling face.

"Good morning." JJ said.

Dave kissed her. "Merry Christmas you mean."

JJ laughed. "Merry Christmas Dave."

"Merry Christmas Jen." Dave said. "You ready to get up or you want me to bring Henry in?"

"Do you mind getting him?" JJ asked.

Dave shook his head. "Not at all." he kissed JJ again. "I'll be right back."

JJ leaned back against the pillows as Dave climbed out of bed and disappeared down the hall. She could hear him in Henry's room, greeting their son with a Merry Christmas before changing him then he reappeared in the doorway and rejoined JJ in bed.

"Merry Christmas baby." JJ said to Henry, carefully taking him from Dave.

(E/N: *gasp* THEIR son?! AWH!) (A/N: I was hoping you'd pick up on that.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan groaned as he felt the bed shake.

"Mama, it's too early." he said.

"It's Christmas morning Hot Stuff," Garcia said. "there is no such thing as too early."

Morgan opened his eyes and found Garcia's face right above his. "Merry Christmas Penelope."

Garcia kissed him. "Merry Christmas Derek."

(E/N: I think you've figured out a pattern. AWHH!)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid pushed his bedroom door open with his hip, in his hands a tray carrying breakfast. He walked over to the bed and placed the tray down on the nightstand. Then he turned to Austin and pushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Time to wake up Austin." Reid said, his tone soft even though he was trying to wake her.

"Don't wanna." Austin mumbled.

Reid laughed. "Then I guess you don't want this nice breakfast I made."

Austin's eyes popped open and she sat up fast. She turned to Reid, who was smiling at her.

"Merry Christmas Austin." Reid said.

Austin smiled. "Merry Christmas Spencer."

(E/N: Do I even have to say it?)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan held his present from Garcia still wrapped in his lap as he watched her open the one he gave her. He smiled as her face lit up at the gold heart shaped pendent with emeralds.

"You like it?" Morgan asked.

Garcia smiled and kissed Morgan. "More then like, I love it. Now open yours."

Garcia tried to contain her snickers as Morgan started unwrapping his gift. Morgan gave her a look but focused on his present. He stopped. She didn't. Sure enough Morgan's present was a tee shirt that read, 'Property of Penelope Garcia' and below it was a picture of Morgan in chaps. The one she had obviously photo-shopped.

"So?" Garcia asked, her laughter clear in her voice.

"I have to wear this to Dave's place, don't I?" Morgan asked.

Garcia laughed. "Oh you know it."

Morgan laughed and shook his head. "Only for you Baby Girl." he kissed her. "Believe it or not, I love it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave held Henry in his lap and helped him open the presents that he and JJ had gotten for the little guy. He had already opened one, which had been filled with baby toys, suited for his age. Now he was opening the other. Dave took the paper off and held it up in front of Henry.

"Look, it's an ornament." Dave said. "It says Baby's First Christmas and your name."

Dave handed it to JJ so she could hang it on the tree. Dave had already opened his present from JJ and her from him. His was a framed photo of himself, Hotch, Jack and Henry, all asleep in Emily's living room. JJ's was a framed photo of herself and Henry sitting on the rocking chair in the nursery that said, 'Mommy and me'.

(A/N: You'll noticed a theme with the presents. Framed photos seemed the way to go.)

Now it was time for JJ and Dave to open their gifts from Henry. Dave went first so JJ took Henry from him. Dave ripped open the paper and a smile quickly crossed his face.

"It's coming to work with me the day we go back." Dave said. It was a personalized mug with that said, 'I Love My Daddy' and had a picture of Henry on it.

JJ smiled. "He thought you'd like it. Jack did too."

Dave kissed JJ and then Henry. "Remind me to thank Jack. And thank you Henry. I love you too."

JJ handed Dave Henry so she could open her present. Taking the paper off carefully so she could save it, JJ frowned slightly.

"It's a small trinket box to keep little mementos from Henry as he grows."

Dave said. "Like hair from his first hair cut, the first tooth he loses. Things like that."

JJ smiled and repeated Dave's move of kissing him and then Henry.

"Thank you Henry." JJ said. "I love it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid opened the box his present came in and pulled out a snowglobe of NYC at Rockefeller Center with the tree lit up and little people on the ice rink. He smiled at Austin.

"How'd you know?" Reid asked.

Austin smiled. "JJ mentioned that you'd never been to New York City for anything other then a case so I got you that and there's one more thing in the box."

Reid carefully placed the snowglobe at his side on the floor and reached back into the box. He pulled out two tickets. He read them over. They were to New York City.

"We leave tomorrow morning and come home New Year's eve." Austin said.

Reid smiled and kissed Austin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Austin said. "Can I open mine now?"

Reid nodded and handed Austin her present. She, like JJ carefully tore the paper off. Inside the paper was a jewelry box. Austin opened it and gasped. It was a white gold necklace and matching bracelet set. (A/N: Fooled ya, didn't I?) (E/N: Meanie!)

"Spencer, they're beautiful." Austin said.

Reid smiled. "You really like them?"

Austin looked up at Reid. "I love them."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat beside Hotch on the couch while he opened his last present. It was the one from her. Jack had already opened his from Hotch and Emily and Sean getting a baseball glove and bat from Sean and a new set of Army men and two new G.I. Joe Action Figures from Hotch and Emily.

Emily had gotten a hand written book titled, 'How to handle being married to the Hotchner family' from Sean which made them all laugh, a silver locket with Hotch and Jack's pictures inside from Hotch and a silver bracelet that said, 'Mom' from Jack. That had caused Emily to tear up but as long as she kept a smile on, Jack didn't mind the tears.

Sean got a 'Kiss the Chef' apron from Hotch and Jack and a chef's hat with his full name on it from Emily.

Hotch so far had gotten a framed photo of Jack, Hotch and Emily taken that summer at the park from Jack and a travel thermos that says, 'World's Best Dad but Most Annoying Brother' with a huge smiley face from Sean. Now they were all waiting to see what Emily got him. Hotch pulled the paper off and turned the picture frame he unwrapped over so he could see what it held. His eyes widened and he turned to Emily.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "I found out two weeks ago but I wanted it to be a surprise so I figured, what better time then Christmas."

Sean and Jack exchanged a look then looked back at Emily and Hotch.

"Care to share kids?" Sean asked.

Hotch broke into a huge smile and handed the frame to Sean as he pulled Emily into his arms and hugged her tightly. Sean looked at the picture and laughed. The picture frame said siblings and held two pictures. One of Jack and another of a sonogram. Jack was still confused.

"What is that?" Jack asked, pointing to the sonogram picture.

"That Jack," Sean said. "is your little brother or sister."

Jack's eyes widened just like Hotch's had and he looked at Emily, who was still in Hotch's arms but facing Jack now.

"Really?" Jack asked.

Emily nodded. "In a little over seven months you'll have a brother or sister."

Jack smiled and ran over to hug Emily, surprisingly being careful not to hug too tight. He leaned his head down to Emily's stomach.

"Hi in there." Jack said. "I'm your big brother Jack."

Emily looked at Hotch with tears in her eyes but a smile still on her face. Hotch's face matched hers.

(E/N: I KNEW IT!)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: I know at this point you're all probably sitting there reading going, 'where's the second proposal?' Well I'm here to tell you, it's coming at the end. *dodges random objects and a...cow?* Who threw the cow? And how did you throw a cow? Where did you even get the cow?) (E/N: *snickers*) (*eyes Sarah* It was you, wasn't it?)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch held Jack on his lap as he dialed his phone. Jack was calling Haley to say Merry Christmas.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Haley, it's Aaron."

"Merry Christmas Aaron."

"Someone wanted to call and talk to his mom before we head to Dave's place so I'm gonna give him the phone."

"Alright."

Hotch handed Jack the phone.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi baby, are you having a good time with Daddy and Emily?"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Mommy."

"Merry Christmas baby. I opened your present."

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it. It'll be sitting on the mantel when you get home."

"K Mommy, I have ta go."

"Alright Jack, I love you."

"Love you too Mommy."

Jack hung up the phone and handed it back to Hotch.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave opened his cabin door to let Morgan and Garcia in. Dave took one look at Morgan and started laughing.

"Remember," Garcia said. "you love me and it's Christmas."

Morgan ground his teeth. "The only two reasons I won't be decking Dave."

Dave stepped aside, trying to get his breath back. "I'm sorry, come in. Everyone else is here."

Morgan bit back a groan and followed Garcia into the cabin. Sure enough the team was already sitting around in the living room. Jack and Sean were sitting on the floor with Henry by the tree, Hotch and Emily, who seemed to be glowing, were on the love seat, Reid and Austin were in the easy chair, Austin on Reid's lap and JJ was sitting on the large couch which left enough room for Dave, Morgan and Garcia. The whole group, minus Jack and Henry who weren't paying attention, took one look at Morgan and like Dave, started laughing.

"Derek is there a reason why we're being subjected to that picture?" Emily somehow asked.

"It's my Christmas present from Penelope." Morgan said.

"You did say you'd find good use for that photo." JJ said.

Garcia nodded as she pulled Morgan down on the couch. "I did say that and I'd also say I found very good use for it."

"Penelope," Hotch said. "you're lucky Henry and Jack aren't old enough to get that or I'd make him cover up."

"I might anyway." Reid said, still laughing.

"I do have to say Derek," Austin said. "you've never looked better."

After the laughter died down, Garcia looked at Emily and Hotch and knew something was up.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Happy," Garcia said to them. "spill."

Hotch and Emily looked at each other and nodded. Emily leaned forward.

"Jack come here." she said.

Jack stood up, after making sure Henry was ok and walked over to Emily and Hotch. Hotch lifted Jack up onto his knee.

"Daddy and I will tell them the first surprise." Emily said to Jack. "And you can tell them the one you found out this morning. Ok?"

Jack nodded happily. "Ok."

Emily nodded to Hotch. "You go ahead."

Hotch laughed but nodded and faced their very anxious friends. "Last night Jack and I asked Emily to become a permanent member of our family and she said yes." Before the team could say anything, Hotch held his hand up. "And, go ahead Jack."

Jack faced everyone, his smile as big as it could get. "I'm gonna have a new brother or sister!"

The team wasn't sure which to react to first. The engagement they all knew was just a matter of time or the baby that none saw coming. Giving the excited look on Jack's face about becoming a big brother, the team gave a group, 'it's about damn time.' on the engagement and then properly congratulated Hotch and Emily on the baby.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Ok so present time is coming, or at least mentioning presents so here's what I did. I didn't want to have this huge long paragraph describing what everyone got from everyone else so what I'm going to do is mention what the kids got from the other adults. Each couple got something for each kid and Jack and Henry each got something for each other. Everyone good with that? Ok I'll stop talking now.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hours later, it was nearly dinner time and everyone was doing something. The girls were finishing up the cooking, Dave, Morgan and Reid were setting the table and Hotch was standing in the living room doorway watching Jack go through Henry's new book with him. Jack was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. He had Henry between his legs and was holding the book up in front of the two. Both kids had been very happy with their gifts.

Henry had gotten a mini baseball glove and bat, so he can play with Jack (Hotch and Em already knew what Sean was getting for Jack) from Hotch, Emily and Sean, sunglasses and riding boots to go with the leather jacket Garcia already made for him from Morgan and Garcia, the book Jack was currently reading to him called 'Baby's first words and sounds' that made noises for the different words and sounds from Reid and Austin and Build-A-Bear teddies, one big one holding the smaller on in his arms from Jack.

Jack had gotten a big book on dinosaurs, designed just for little kids from Reid and Austin, Lincoln Logs from Morgan and Garcia, a scrap book of pictures of Henry and Jack with room for more from Dave and JJ and a framed photo Jack and Henry that said 'brothers' from Henry.

(A/N: So much for not having a long paragraph. *shrugs* Oh well.)

"And this is a ducky." Jack said, pressing the button. Both boys giggled as the book started quacking.

Hotch smiled. If he ever had any doubts about the kind of big brother Jack would be, watching him at that moment with Henry would have pushed any doubts out of Hotch's head.

"I'm kinda hoping we don't have a girl." Emily said appearing at Hotch's side.

Hotch looked at her. "How come?"

Emily laughed. "Are you kidding? With the team plus Jack and Henry as big brothers, she'll never stand a chance with boys."

Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night, JJ was laying Henry down. He had a long day, spending most of it with Jack and Sean. The little guy was all tuckered out. Covering him with his blanket, JJ placed a kiss on Henry's head and made her way out into the living room where Dave was waiting. JJ closed Henry's door, making sure to leave it open just a crack and headed down the hall. She frowned at the soft glow of lights coming from the end of the hall and when she reached it, she stopped short.

"Dave?" she said.

Dave was facing her, candles lit around him, the a small box in his hand and a soft smile on his face.

"I have one more present for you Jen." Dave said.

JJ stepped closer. "And what would that be?"

Dave held out the box to JJ. "See for yourself."

JJ took the box from Dave and after taking a deep breath, she opened it. The ring was perfect. A silver band with a ruby in the middle of two citrine stones. She looked back at Dave and one hand flew to her mouth as she found him down on one knee.

"Jen, I have been with you since before Henry was born and honestly at first I just wanted to be your friend and support but somewhere along the line it changed. I fell in love with you and Henry, even before he was born. Even before Will was completely out of the picture." Dave said. "I'll admit that I never planned on doing this again. Marriage. It didn't work well the first three times. But there's something different about you Jen and I know this time it's going to be for life. Will you marry me?"

JJ tried to say yes but the word wouldn't come out so she just nodded, a smile spreading quickly across her face as Dave stood up and pulled the ring from the box. He slid it on her finger and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Jen." Dave said.

"I love you too Dave." JJ said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The day after Christmas, Strauss walked into her office and found a large red bag sitting on her desk. Setting her things down, she walked over to it and looked it over. Seeing a tag, she turned it over.

'Merry Christmas from your secret Santa!'

Opening the bag, one name came to Strauss' mind as she saw nothing but coal.

"David Rossi!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*gasps while laughing* Oh that ending is all thanks to Trisha along with a good number of the presents and JJ's ring. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays!

End Transmission

Sarah here! *falls on ground and holds hand up* *takes deep breaths* Trisha, I didn't think you had the funny in you. Of course, I should've expected it. *stomps on ground* So, I didn't get the proposal I wanted. Damn. Well, YAY *claps loudly* *stops clapping* Yikes! 'rents incoming! Adios Amigos! Kisses~Sarah P.S: I hope all you Criminal Minders have an awesomeful Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza!


	9. Series Note

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with an announcement that should make a good number of you very happy.

This little AU that I've created with my Thanksgiving fic and now my Christmas fic is going to become known as my Holiday/Birthday Universe. Every time a holiday or a friend's birthday comes up, I'm going to write a story in this universe. And I'll follow along with the characters growing, that means Emily having the baby, Hotch and Em's wedding, Dave and JJ's wedding, Jack and Henry growing up.

The next holiday I'll do and am going to start working on soon is New Year's Eve and Day. Cause remember I mentioned at the beginning of Christmas that the team has two weeks off and they don't come back until after New Year's.

I hope you all stick around to watch our BAU family grow!

Thanks!

LacytheDemonicDuck

End Transmission


End file.
